<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway by Rileyrollins_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276061">Runaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrollins_1/pseuds/Rileyrollins_1'>Rileyrollins_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD, Law and Order SVU - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kidnapped, Past, Runaway, raped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrollins_1/pseuds/Rileyrollins_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like my story. It is a true story.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hailey Upton/Adam Ruzek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like my story. It is a true story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi my name is Riley Rosa Upton. I’m 13 years old. My mother is Hailey Upton. We both work for Hank Voight. When I was 4 years old in runaway from my mother because she would get drunk, she would never feed me. I runaway to New York. Where I was adopted y detective Olivia Benson of SVU. When I was 9 I was kidnapped my a guy name James Willis. Then when I was 11 me and my foster mother was kidnapped by Lewis. Then at 13 my mother came looking for me. Now I live with my birth mother. I have a great job working for Hank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Get to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley woke up and looked at her clock and it read 6:00 meant she had 50 minutes to get ready for woke. After Riley gets dressed she walks into the kitchen hoping to see her Mom but she was not there. Every morning her mom would be making breakfast before they went to work. She just thought that her mom overslept so she walked to her mom room to see if she was awake or asleep, but at the moment she opened the door she was surprised to see Adam in the bed with her. Hailey and Adam have been dating for a year now. On one knows that they are dating, not even Hailey's own daughter. Hailey was going to tell Riley but Adam told her not to because they should keep in a secret. Riley started to think ‘this is why she is never home at night. Never here to cook. She would rather be with Adam then her own daughter.’ Riley thought. ‘This is what happened last time my mom had a boyfriend. She forgot all about me.’ Riley went to her room and started packing her stuff. The only thing She knew was to leave. Runaway far away from her mother. To Riley it looks like Hailey cares more about Adam than her own daughter.</p><p>20 minutes later</p><p>Hailey woke up and looked at the clock. She was supposed to be up 30 minutes ago. </p><p>“Adam wake up, you have to leave now.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“I was supposed to be up making breakfast for Riley.” </p><p>“Can’t she make breakfast herself?” Adam asked </p><p>“No she can’t not. She can not use the over or stoves.” </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Because they will trigger her. Come on get up.” </p><p>“Fine. See you at work.” </p><p>“Yeah bye.” Hailey said, giving him a kissed goodbye. </p><p>Hailey walks to Riley's room. She was surprised to see that Riley was not there. She started to worry. She Checked all of the house, still not lucky. So she decided to call her.</p><p>The airport<br/>
Riley was walking into the airport when her phone started to Riley ring. She looked at who was calling. “Hailey”</p><p>She did not want to talk to her mom but she knew if she did not answer the phone her mom would come looking for her. </p><p>“Hey mom.” Riley answered </p><p>“Where are you?” </p><p>“Oh I’m at my friend's house.” Riley lied.</p><p>“Are you coming home before work?” </p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Oh okay. See you at work. Love you.” </p><p>“Love you too.”  Riley started walking to where her plane was at.</p><p>Hailey house </p><p>Hailey walked to Jay truck. Ever morning Jay, Hailey, and Riley would go to the gym before work. </p><p>“Hey Hailey, Where Riley?” Jay asked </p><p>“She is at a friend's house.” </p><p>“Oh. But is she still going to be at work today?” Jay asked </p><p>“Yeah she said she would be.”</p><p>Manhattan New York</p><p>Riley made it to New York. She started walking to her old hideout where she used to hide from people. She was walking when she ran into an old friend James Willis.</p><p>“Well look who it is.” Zack said </p><p>“Hi James.” Riley said </p><p>“What are you doing in New York?” </p><p>“I came to say hi to an old friend. When did you get out of jail?”</p><p>“I got out yesterday.” </p><p>“Oh. I have to go.” Riley said walking away.</p><p>Riley wants to get far away from James. The last time she was in New York she was kidnapped and Raped by him. He was supposed to be in jail for two more years. </p><p>District 21</p><p>Everyone was at their desk. Hank looked out of his office window and noticed that Riley was not at her desk. Hank knew that Riley would never be last to work ever. He walked out of his office.</p><p>“Where is Riley?” </p><p>“I talked to her this morning and she said that she was at a friend's house and that she would be at work by now.” Hailey answered him.  </p><p>“She could be running late.” Adam said </p><p>“No, that is not like Riley. She is always on time. Kevin, can you track Riley's phone.” Hank told Kevin.</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>After a few mins Kevin found out where Riley was at. </p><p>“Sergeant Riley is in New York.” </p><p>“Why the hell is she In New York?” Hank questioned </p><p>“That can not be right. I talked to her this morning.” </p><p>“Hailey, she lied to you. But right now we need to know why she is in New York.”</p><p>Hank walked back into his office. He decided The only that could help was Olivia Benson and her team. He pulled out his phone to call Olivia. </p><p>“Benson.” Olivia answered </p><p>“Hey, Liv is Hank.” </p><p>“Hey Hank. What up.”</p><p>“I was just wondering if you have seen Riley.” </p><p>“No why?” </p><p>“She Left Chicago and now she is in New York. We are worried that she might be in trouble.” </p><p>“Well if she is in New York she might just be in trouble or danger.” </p><p>“Why?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>